Infinity
by Exemplarx
Summary: Joshua Matthews was only eight years old when he first laid eyes on the blonde beauty that is Maya Hart, but boy did she leave an impression. He never expected to meet a girl like her on his eighth birthday, and what would follow was not his intention at all. A story of denial, heartbreak, growth and love. (Horrible at descriptions. Give it a chance!)
1. Eighth Birthday

It was February 14th, 2006. I was finally turning the big eight years old. I looked over toward my night stand and saw the time of 6:14am flash across my digital clock. I jumped out of bed, bolting toward my parents bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, wake up!" I shouted while bouncing on top of them both. They both instantly reacted. Startled my mother jumped up and began to examine me.

"Josh? Wha- what's going on. Are you okay? Is the house on fire? Did something break? Are you bleeding?" my mother panicked earning a giggle from myself.

"Noooo. It's my birthday silly!" I told her still laughing.

"Sheesh Kiddo, it's 6am still, why are you up so early." my dad asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Helloooo, I just told you guys. It's my birthday!" I rolled my eyes at his comment. Was the man deaf? Or… wait. "Daddy, did you forget it was my birthday? What about you Mommy? Did you guys forget?" I lowered my head not wanting to meet their gazes.

"No of course not baby. Your daddy is just a tired old man and doesn't know what he's saying. How could we forget our big boy's birthday?" Mom answered quickly throwing a glare at my father.

"Of course I didn't forget!" Dad responded giving an apologetic look for the miscommunication. "I just wanted to know why you were up. I would think you would wanna sleep in for once since it's your big day."

"Nope! No sleeping in for me today. I wanna be awake as long as I can so I can celebrate- Is Cory still coming? I miss him so much. I can't wait for him to see me. I wanna show him my missing tooth!" I rambled as I smiled widely showing my missing front tooth.

My parents laughed and nodded. "Cory will be here soon enough, it's still super early. We have to decorate, get you dressed- we have to definitely find something to do with that hair of yours. What are you trying to go for kid? A lion?" Dad said ruffling my hair.

"ROARRRRRRR" I jumped up and pounded my chest with my fists.

"Lion/Gorilla hybrid? I can dig it." Dad laughed while getting out of bed and scooping me up in the process.

I laughed as he ran out the room with me, almost hitting my head on the door frame earning yet, another glare from my mother. We heard her mutter something along the lines of "animals." before we ended up the kitchen.

"So what'll it be today kid? Anything you want, you name it." Dad said as he started grabbing pots and pans to start breakfast.

"Hmm… Blueberry Pancakes!" I said reaching for the blueberries.

"You got it kid." Dad said as he started whisking together the ingredients. "So, your niece is coming. Do you remember her? I mean, you haven't seen her since your 6th birthday so I wasn't too sure."

"Yeah… Riley right? She was 3 then." I responded grabbing a seat.

"You got it. Well she's 5 now, and she's bringing a friend with her today." He told me.

"Cool! Does he like cars? What about video games? Do you think he'll wanna play with me?" I shot up from my stool.

"First of all, it's a she not a he. But who knows? Maybe she does." he said.

"Yeah right." I sighed. "What type of girl likes cars and video games. All they care about is makeup and stupid barbies."

"Hey, you don't know that. Not all girls like makeup and barbies. Some like big huge monster trucks and really cool video games." he tried to argue. "Her name is Maya."

"That's a dumb name." I muttered still annoyed at the fact that I would have another whiny little girl at my birthday party.

"Joshua Matthews. I heard that." he responded sternly. "Be nice. You never know, you might actually like this Maya."

"As if." I told him.

"Either way, she's a guest kiddo. So treat her with some respect okay?" he said.

"Whatever." I groaned.

"Josh." he pleaded.

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice to this "Maya" girl." I promised.

"Good." he smiled down at me. "Now come help your old man cook these pancakes."

I smiled and ran over to him. I grabbed the step-stool near the counter and stepped onto it. This was my big day. I was finally eight years old and I refused to let my niece's little friend "Maya" ruin it… and I just so happened to have a plan to make sure of it.

* * *

Welcome to my first ever Fanfic Story! Well, for starters, my name is Emily. As you can tell I ship Joshaya hardcore, and you'll also be seeing a bit of Rucas/Riarlie in this story depending on where I decide to take it. I'm looking into updating once or twice a week. I'm open to all ideas and thoughts so leave comments anywhere you'd like! This is just the intro to the story. I wanted you guys to get a feel of how I'm going to portray Josh. In this story, he is born in 1998 in order to be three years older than Maya who is born in 2001. I know he's supposed to be born in 1999 in bmw, but Girl Meets World messed up the aging so badly for some reason. If he was born in 1999 he wouldn't be three years older which the continuously say he is. (Btw, I'm also gonna be posting this story on Wattpad in case that's easier for any of you.)

But yeah, all rights go to girl meet world. The only thing I claim rights to is my storyline. :3

xx Emily


	2. I Can Eat My Cake if I Want To

I do not own Girl Meets World, if I did Joshaya would be endgame. Trust me.

* * *

"Josh!" my older brother said running toward me with open arms.

"Cory! I missed you." I said returning his hug.

"Hi Joshua!" Topanga said as she entered the house smiling widely at me.

"Hey Topanga, how are you?" I asked her as I walked over to give her a hug.

"Great sweetie, how are you? How does it feel to be eight finally?" she asked me.

"Not too different right now. But I'll wait on it!" I responded smiling.

"Josh, you remember Riley right?" Cory said gesturing towards the five year old with brown hair behind him.

"Yeah of course, Hi Riley." I asked the young girl as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Hi Uncle Josh, Happy Birthday!" she squealed.

"Thank you Riley." I said chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"and Josh, this is Riley's best friend Maya." he pointed at the smaller blonde girl beside Riley.

"Hey." she told me nonchalantly.

"Hi…" I responded warily. This Maya girl was weird. She obviously stood out the most out of the four. Her bright blonde hair separating her from the group. She didn't seem too interested in being here though. She looked down at the floor and played with her hands as Cory walked deeper into the house to greet our parents.

"So, Josh, would you mind staying with the girls for a little bit?" Topanga asked me.

"Sure, Topanga." I told her with a fake smile. Seriously? It was my birthday. Why did I have to show the little girls around? I wasn't a babysitter. I gestured for the girls to follow me as I made my way to the living room where my two best friends were.

"Riley… Maya. These are my friends Jake and Jason." I pointed towards the boys playing video games on my couch.

"Wait so let me get this straight. Josh, Jake and Jason? All your names start with a J? That's silly." Maya told us while laughing.

"What do you mean 'it's silly'." I said getting a bit offended. Who did this girl think she was?

"I think what Maya was trying to say, was that it's really cool." Riley spoke up quickly shooting a warning glance at her best friend.

"No, I meant exactly what I said. It's silly. It's like you guys belong in a TV Show or something. Ever heard of Ed, Edd and Eddy?" Maya questioned still giggling.

"Pfft. Of course I have. I'm older than you. That show came out before you were even born. How do you even know about it?" I told her shooting her a glare.

"I get around." She said plopping onto the couch next to Jake. What was she doing?

"What game is this?" Maya asked looking at the tv tentatively.

"Call of Duty." Jason responded as he died causing him to sigh loudly.

"This game seems really violent." Riley chipped in as she watched Jason play.

"That's what makes it so awesome!" Jake responded to her.

"I think it's cool." Maya added, earning a shock from everyone.

"Cool? What do you even know about this kinda stuff. You're a girl." I sneered at her.

"What? Because I'm a girl, I can't know about video games?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you also like five years old?" I asked her.

"Age is nothing but a number y'know." She responded back to me. "Can I try." she asked.

"No way." I told her.

"Yeah Maya, I don't think we should be playing this game. Look at that! That guy just got his head blown off with that really big machine!" Riley screeched while covering her eyes.

"It's called an Assault Rifle Riley." I said rolling my eyes. "See, this is why little girls shouldn't know about or play these kinda games."

"We'll see about that." said Maya while grabbing the controller from Jason.

"Hey I was on a killstreak!" he yelled trying to snatch it back.

We all watched as Maya circled the map earning five kills. The medal "bloodthirsty" flashed across the screen.

"Wow Josh, she just started and she's already 10x better than you." Jake snickered

"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow Maya, you're really good." Riley told her best friend.

"She's really not!" I yelled becoming annoyed with the entire situation.

"Relax Birthday boy." Maya told me while finishing the game double positive.

"You know what, Riley's right. You're five. You should not be playing these games." I responded walking over and shutting off the game system.

"Hey!" everyone chorused.

"Why don't we go outside?" I asked ignoring their protests about turning off the game. "My parents finally finished setting up the new trampoline." I told them.

"A trampoline? Awesome! I call first dibs!" Maya yelled running outside.

"Hey! It's my birthday I go first!" I called to her chasing her out the room and into the backyard. Before I could catch up to her she had already entered the trampoline. She was jumping up and down yelling boing.

"Maya be careful!" Riley told her best friend following us along with Jake and Jason.

"Riley relax! It's fun. C'mon. You try it." Maya responded ushering for her best friend to join her.

I watched as Maya moved over to the side and unzipped the safety net allowing Riley to step into the trampoline. Both of the girls started jumping up and down together while giggling.

"It's my birthday! I should get to go first! I am older than you both." I scowled at them.

"Sorry Uncle Josh!" Riley said stepping off of the trampoline leaving only Maya behind. "Maya, c'mon." she tried to get her best friend to follow her.

"Boing! Bo-ing! Bo-inggg!" Maya chanted as she jumped and down ignoring Riley.

"Maya! Get off of my trampoline" I yelled at her.

"Bo-ing!" she chanted again as she laughed at my annoyance.

"Maya, if you say bo-ing one more time-" I began but was cut off her by Maya screaming 'Boing' once more at the top of her lungs. "That's it." I told her as I unzipped the trampoline and went in after her. I chased her around the trampoline as she laughed and jumped away from me the moment I got close enough to her. This girl was really getting on my nerves.

"Come here you little ferret!" I said as I chased her. I was so close. I had almost gotten a hold of her but then we heard a voice calling us.

"Kids! Time to cut the cake!" we all heard my mother yell.

Maya took this opportunity to unzip the trampoline and run towards everyone before I could get a chance to catch her again. I rolled my eyes as I headed toward the table with everyone else. Jake and Jason were about to say something but I cut them off.

"Don't. Not a word" I warned.

I walked up to my mom who had a wide smile as she told me sit. She had my birthday cake waiting on the table with the candles already lit. As everyone gathered around the table I couldn't help but smile forgetting about the little ferret who wouldn't stop annoying me. My family was everything I could ask for. I would never forget the story my mother told me about how she almost lost me when I was a baby. I always knew from that day on that I was meant to be here. I had a purpose even though I had no clue what it was yet. But one thing I did know was that I would make my family proud. I blew out the candles wishing to never let them down. I really hope that it comes true.

As my mom cut the cake, I helped pass pieces around to everyone. I stopped when I got to Maya. She didn't deserve cake. It was my cake after all, and all she had done today was annoy me.

"Maya would you like a piece of cake?" of course my mother had to ask.

"Yes please Mrs. Matthews." Maya responded to her sweetly.

'"Kiss up'" I muttered low enough for only Maya to hear. The little ferret stuck her tongue out at me in response. I rolled my eyes and went to sit near my best friends.

"So Maya seems pretty cool." Jason told me while biting into the chocolate cake. "For a five year old I mean."

"Do you hear yourself right now? She's three years younger than us. She is on no level of cool. It was just beginners luck." I sneered.

"Chill out dude. I was just saying." Jason responded holding his hands up in defense.

"Yeah maybe that's the problem. You said something. Not all of us speak stupid." Jake teased him earning a chuckle from myself.

"Well at least after today, we'll probably never see her again." I told them.

"What do you mean? Isn't she Riley's best friend?" Jake asked.

"Yeah for now. She's five. Do you really think they're gonna stay best friends forever?" I asked them.

"You never know." Jason responded with a shrug.

"Well, we'll see." I told them while finishing the last of my cake.

"Josh! We're leaving." I heard Cory yell.

"Be right back." I told the guys as I walked over to Cory and Topanga. "Cory, do you really have to leave so soon?

"Yeah, but we'll see each other again soon okay? I promise." Cory said while hugging me.

"Okay…" I said while slightly pouting.

"Aww, don't worry Joshua." Topanga said while bending down to hug me.

"Bye Uncle Josh!" Riley said as she skipped over to hug me catching me by surprise. I looked over to Riley's side and saw Maya standing there with a rather bland expression.

"Uncle Boing." she said throwing me a smirk. Seriously? Uncle Boing?

"Ferret." I responded causing her to roll her eyes.

"Bye everyone! Nice to see you all." Cory said as he finally walked towards the door with everyone, and with a final wave, they were all gone. Cory, Topanga, Riley and the little ferret included.

* * *

Hey Everyone, glad you're all liking the story so far! I know I portrayed Josh as a little "brat-ish" in this chapter but it's only because he's supposed to be a little 8 year old boy. You know how they are if they don't get their way! Reviews are helpful and make me upload faster! Also, don't be afraid to let me know where you'd like to see the story go or any ideas you might have. Thank you. :3

\- Emily xx


	3. Eight Years Later

_I do not own Girl Meets World. I pinky swear._

* * *

"Left or right?" I asked my dad.

"Right on this upcoming block." he told me. "I can't wait to see the kids. They've probably gotten so big." he said smiling widely.

"We saw them two years ago Dad, doubt they changed that much." I responded to him.

"You don't know that Josh. I mean look at you, two years ago your voice wasn't as deep and I'm pretty sure you were four inches shorter." my mom chimed in.

"She's right you know. Two years is a long time." my dad added. "Oh stop, right here. This is it." He said pointing at a tall apartment building.

"I don't see any parking Alan" my mom said while pouting.

"Don't worry. You two head up. I'll search for parking." I told them as I pulled to the curve to let them out.

"Are you sure Josh?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, go ahead Ma. It's fine." I assured her.

"See you upstairs kid. Second floor." my dad told me as he exited the car along with my mother.

Now to find parking… Noticing a car leaving its space, I made a quick U-turn and slid into the spot with ease. Grabbing my cellphone, I exited the car and made sure it was locked before walking towards the building. I crossed the street and entered the brownstone. I could hear my dad's voice as I walked up the steps.

"Ah wow, look at all these kids. Wasn't that long ago I had kids around the house." Dad huffed out as I entered the apartment.

"Yeah, just this morning wasn't it dad?" I asked him while throwing him the car keys.

"Oh yeah yeah, you." He chuckled while pointing at me.

"JOSHYYYY!" I heard a small little boy yell. I turned to see my nephew Auggie running towards me.

"Auggie! Come here!" I yelled as I picked him up and placed him over my neck. Ma was right. He had gotten huge.

"I love it up here!" he exclaimed causing me to laugh.

I turned to my left and saw Cory walking towards me. "My brother!"

"My brother! How is it possible we're brothers?" he asked while giving me a fist bump.

"Because it's a… SURPRISE!" I yelled turning towards my father causing him to jump back a bit.

"Stop doing that." he shuddered recuperating from the scare.

"Aw, Dad's so proud of himself. He gets into movies for like a quarter now." I teased while slugging my arm around his neck earning a chuckle from everyone.

Jeez this kid was getting heavy. "Off you go Auggie." I said while throwing him onto the sofa in front of me.

"Uncle Josh!" I heard a voice from from my left. I turned to my niece Riley and wait… was that Maya?

"Riley!" I said as I walked toward her with open arms. She was almost my height now. I guess Auggie wasn't the only one who had gotten big.

"Uncle Josh!" I heard Maya say before throwing her arms around me heavily and tightly earning a groan from myself.

"Um, I'm not your Uncle Maya." I awkwardly chuckled.

"Even better." She said into my shirt while still hugging me tightly. I looked over at Riley for help with her small blonde friend.

"Ahem." Riley said while pulling Maya away from me.

I couldn't help but chuckle as Maya reluctantly let go allowing me a better look at her. Just when I thought Auggie and Riley had gotten big, Maya was on a whole other level.

"I-it's been a while." I couldn't help but stutter and nod my head.

"Sure has." She said while smiling.

"Well uh, boy. You grew up gorgeous." I told her as I ruffled the back of my hair with my hand and walked away from the two girls and towards the kitchen. But what I said was true. Maya had definitely grown up gorgeous. Her long blonde hair now framed her face perfectly, and her eyes... Her eyes, wow.

"So Josh, how's school?" I heard Topanga ask dragging me away from my own thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, it's great. I'm a junior so right now we're in that whole 'time to prepare for senior year and think about the colleges you want to go' phase." I told her.

"Really? So where are you thinking about going?" Cory asked sauntering over to us.

"NYU actually." I responded.

"NYU? Following in the family footsteps huh?" Cory said elbowing me in the side gently.

"I think that's a great choice Josh." Topanga added ignoring Cory's teasing.

"Thanks." I chuckled slightly. "I've been working really hard so hopefully it all pays off." I told them sighing.

"I have faith that it will Josh. Don't you worry." Topanga told me with a smile.

"What about those best friends of yours? What are they planning to do?" Cory asked me.

"Jake and Jason? Not too sure honestly. I know Jason was talking about Duke, but Jake is thinking about taking a shot at NYU with me." I told them recalling the conversation I had with my best friends two weeks prior.

"Hey, I remember them. Those were the boys at your birthday party all those years ago." Maya suddenly chipped in.

"Y-yeah. You remember them?" I stuttered slightly. That was so long ago. 8 years to be exact. How could she remember that?

"Of course I do. I had the best time ever that day." She told me smiling.

"I can imagine. Bothering and teasing the birthday boy must've really done it for you." Riley teased her best friend.

"Oh c'mon Riles. I did not bother and tease Josh. I was just having fun. Right Josh?" She asked me.

"Um… I'm gonna have to side with Riley here." I responded ruffling my hair again.

"Oh stop it. All I did was play a few video games. Have a bit of fun on the trampoline… y'know." Maya responded to me.

"Oh yeah trust me I know. I remember trying to chase you out of it." I reminded her.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were so slow." She teased.

"and it's not my fault you were so small and quick. Not to mention you kept chanting-" I started but was cut off by Maya.

"Boing!" She chirped.

"Yeah that. and you're saying you didn't bother me and tease me all day?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would hardly consider that bothering and teasing." she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what would you consider it?" I asked her.

"Fun." she smirked causing the room to erupt into laughter.

"I had no idea that happened." Cory said stifling his laughter.

"Oh yeah. Maya definitely left an impression on our boy Josh here. He talked about her non-stop for a week after it happened." my dad decided to add to the conversation. Seriously?

"I did not." I said trying to hide a blush.

"Oh, did you now?" Maya teased me. Great.

I rolled my eyes as she flashed me a smile. Wow. Her eyes were one thing but her smile-

"Yeah, I'm gonna take Maya upstairs now." Riley said breaking the eye contact between Maya and I.

"See you guys in a few." Maya told the group and making eye contact with me one last time before following Riley up the stairs.

"Okay girls, Just be sure to come down when dinner is ready." Topanga called to them as they disappeared.

I walked over to the sofa and plopped down. I felt the seat shift as I looked over and saw Cory beside me.

"So." he said.

"What's up?" I asked him. What was this about?

"What was that over there at the kitchen counter?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked him genuinely confused.

"You and Maya? What was that about." he asked.

"Oh. I don't know. It was nothing honestly. We were just talking." I answered him.

"Sounded to me like flirting." he teased.

"Cory no. She's like three years younger than me." I told him. Maya was beautiful, but she was way too young for me.

"You'd be surprised at what Maya has been through. It's matured her in ways different from normal girls her age." he told me truthfully.

"Wait you're condoning this?" I questioned.

"I never said that. I just said that I know what Maya has been through." he quickly responded.

"Well, mature or not, she's still 13. Plus she's Riley's best friend…. listen. I-I'm just way too old for her." I told him stuttering slightly.

"Excuses, excuses. But I have yet to hear the one that you're not interested." He told me as he got up and walked away from me.

I was not interested in Maya. No way. I just happened to be a guy with eyes. She's obviously gorgeous. I can think that and not like her right? Right. Plus, regardless of that she is still three years younger than me. How would I look being with a girl so much younger? Cory can say she's mature all she wants. It doesn't change the fact that other people will not know that, but what they will know is that she's three years younger than me. It just wouldn't work.

"Hey Uncle Josh, my mom is sending Maya and I out to grab a few things that she forgot at the grocery store. Do you wanna come?" Riley asked me as she walked past to grab her jacket.

"I didn't forget anything. Your mother just insists that I'll be ruining the holidays without it." Topanga whispered towards us causing me to chuckle.

"Sure, I'll take the girls." I told her.

"Thanks. Call if anything okay?" She told me.

"No problem." I responded as I got up and went to grab my jacket. As I reached for my jacket I felt another hand brush across mine. I looked over and saw Maya standing beside me. "I got it." I told her as I handed her the jacket.

"Thanks." She smiled while taking her jacket from me.

"Ready to go?" Riley asked as she came towards us with the money from Topanga.

"Lead the way." I responded as I held the door for the two girls and watched them link as they sauntered out of the apartment.

Well. Let's see how this goes.

* * *

Hey guys! So I know I said I'd be posting every Saturday, but I had gotten the worst case of writer's block while writing this so I had to stop halfway. I also have a Theatre performance opening this week so I've been stressed over that, but I didn't wanna let you guys down! So here it is.

Read and Review. Don't be afraid to let me know what you'd like to see next or give any advice on how to make the story better.

Hint: Next Chapter we meet Lucas. :3

xx Emily


End file.
